rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:DimiTalen
Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:13 (UTC) :Thnx! 25 iunie 2007 18:13 (UTC) Hi, Dimi! I write you in English cause I odon't think you know Romanian. You have put your name at the embassy. But only users who know Romanian may put their names there. So? Cheers! --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Okay no prob. Good luck here companions and i hope you'll do as great as our Dutch one ;p just kiddin' ;; Good luck! 25 iunie 2007 18:16 (UTC) 10x! ;) --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:17 (UTC) :Solidaritatea betekent Solidariteit :p (hehe). Er staan allemaal (administratieve) gebouwen, van "vriendelijke" organisaties zoals het Rode Kruis, enz. Het oude centrum (Centrul Vechi) is zometeen klaar, naar mijn ontwerp. Je bent uitgenodigd, iig! Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:22 (UTC) Koop een tweede huis in Iubiros! Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 08:09 (UTC) :Gegroet buurman. :) Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 15:36 (UTC) In het Roemeens zou jij "Dumitru", of "Dimitrie" (Dimitríéje) heten.. Dimitri Neyt --> Dumitru Naitescu? ;) Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Naitescu? :D 13 august 2007 17:24 (UTC) Sorry als ik af en toe te ver ben gegaan.. heb geen zin om de sfeer te verpesten op WS. Ik zie het eerder als een concurrentiestrijd, persoonlijk is het niet. Jij hoop ik ook? Gr, Alexandru 27 august 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Ja tuurlijk, ik weet dat ik ook nogal koppig kan zijn, soit, zand erover. Ik heb al 2 pogingen gedaan mijn eisen ivm Santos of Global eens op je OP te zetten, maar ik moest steeds weer afsluiten voor ik klaar was. Vrees niet hoor, gwn eens de standpunten op 'n rijtje zetten. Ik zal 't vandaag wel es doen, 28 august 2007 07:11 (UTC) Illegaal stemmen? Je bent nog geen cetăţean! (denk ik) ;P Alexandru 19 septembrie 2007 14:08 (UTC) Tsjoesep Ey Dumitru, je maakt hem bang :P We hebben hem wel nodig hoor Alexandru 27 octombrie 2007 17:09 (UTC) :Haha 27 octombrie 2007 17:11 (UTC) Nog 16 wijzigingen en dan ben je een burger. Alexandru 27 octombrie 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Maakt het uit in welke naamruimte? 28 octombrie 2007 06:47 (UTC) ::Bij ons niet. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::Da's goed, eigenlijk is dat maar goed ook. Overleg is minstens even belangrijk. 28 octombrie 2007 08:58 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/DimiTalen. Nog 13 wijzigingen te gaan, dan verschijn je in het RoWikicity:Cetăţeni. Je kunt die 13 wijzigingen ook op een nuttige manier doen, door Highboro aan te passen . Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 09:01 (UTC) :Ja, misschien wel, is dat de enige Engelse pagina? 28 octombrie 2007 09:02 (UTC) ::MOmenteel wel, maar je mag bijv ook een artikeltje schrijven over dat kasteel, gemeentehuis, enz. Alles wat met Highboro te maken heeft mag in 't Engels dus. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Chusep Si, soy de España, concretamente de Valencia por lo que también se hablar en catalán/valenciano. En líneas generales he entendido el proyecto y según me han dicho en la en la versión inglesa tienes algún proyecto de región/barrio castellanoparlante. Estaría interesado en colaborar si más o menos me explicas cómo puedo hacerlo. También me gustaría poder empezar la versión en castellano o valenciano si pudiera ser posible en un futuro. Mientrastanto corregiré algunas pocas faltas que encuentre.... P.D.Lo siento pero al no saber si hablabas castellano, directamente utilicé el inglés...--Txoosep! 27 octombrie 2007 21:42 (UTC) :All right, because I can't speak catalan neither. Well, if you want you can come to the English version, we hope to gather a lot of Americans and British, but Spanish people are more than welcome too. 28 octombrie 2007 06:41 (UTC) Sjablonen Xalessien. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Das vriendlijk. Kijk bv. naar die van Wikistad of Nation, allemaal gelijk. 28 octombrie 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Graag :-) Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::En mss een tip: maak ze allemaal 100% breedte, dat is duidelijker :D 28 octombrie 2007 14:55 (UTC) ::::Kweenie of 't kan. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:57 (UTC) :::::Wel, gwn : width="100%" toevoegen. 28 octombrie 2007 15:12 (UTC) Wat vind je van m'n Castle of Higher Borough? ::::::It's very nice! Thanks a lot! Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:17 (UTC) :::::::Snix. Even 'n vraagje: wat is 'n wiu in het Roemeens? 28 octombrie 2007 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::Je nieuwe sjab's zijn mooi! 28 octombrie 2007 15:21 (UTC) Sjabloon = (ik ben 'm op dit moment aan 't bewerken) of (hoogstens twee dagen mee bezig). Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:27 (UTC) :Azo, leuk dat er twee zijn. 28 octombrie 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::Dat wist ik niet eens, nu pas ontdekt. Maar tot nu toe is alleen Format:În lucru gebruikt.. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:37 (UTC) Highboro Do you have some ideas for my new restaurant The Brave? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Euhm; I don't know. I really don't. :I have a question too: who (which government) decides which issues and what can a mayor decide? 28 octombrie 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::Well.. our Constitution is a stub too. But our rules are a bit similar to the rules from Wikistad, you are the 'owner of your town'. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::Nice, so I can add house numbering, street names, new buildings etc? 28 octombrie 2007 15:54 (UTC) I'm editing your newspaper too, if that's okay for you. ::::Helemaal bedankt! :-) Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:02 (UTC) Spoedcursus Spoedcursus Roemeens? De algemene dingen Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:20 (UTC) :Oke. Maar kversta er wel wat van hoor, maar ik kan natuurlijk niets zeggen (behalve imagine enzo hé). Oké dus. 28 octombrie 2007 16:21 (UTC) FF kijken, wat zou interessant zijn om te weten/kunnen zeggen..? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Je weet wel: De algemene dingen 28 octombrie 2007 16:23 (UTC) ::Euhm.. Ja, plaatsen - burgemeester - geografische dingen - hoe je een zin vormt ?? ;-) Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:24 (UTC) :::Ja, en mss ook wat dingen als danku en jeweetwel hé. 28 octombrie 2007 16:26 (UTC) Ok let's start! *Goedendag - Bună Ziua - Boene Zi oe wha (wha van het Engelse water) *Bedankt - Merci - Mersie *Dank u wel - Mulţumesc - Moeltsoemésk *Alsjeblieft - Te rog - Té rog (g van game) *Alstublieft - Vă rog - We rog *Doei - Pa *Tot morgen - Pe mâine - Pé m uh iné *Hoi - Salut - Sáloet *Ik heet Dimitri - Mă cheamă Dimitri - Me kjáme Dimitri *Ik kom uit België - Vin din Belgia - Wien dien Bél dzie ja *.. ::Pff, wat een taaltje is me dat zeg! 28 octombrie 2007 16:29 (UTC) :::Euh, en nu gerelateerd met 'Wikicity' of? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::::Ja 's goed, je doet maar :D 28 octombrie 2007 16:36 (UTC) *Ik ben de vicepresident van Libertas - Sunt vice-preşedintele al Libertasului *Ik ben de koning van Lovia - Sunt regele al Loviei *Ik ben een burger - Sunt cetăţean *Hoe heb je dat gedaan? - Cum ai făcut asta? *Ik ben de burgemeester van Highboro - Sunt primarul oraşului Highboro *Ik woon in XXX - Locuiesc în XXX *Waar kan ik op Alexandru stemmen? - Unde pot să votez pentru Alexandru? ::Haha, propaganda :D 28 octombrie 2007 16:40 (UTC) *Ik - Eu *Jij - Tu *Hij - El *Zij - Ea *Wij - Noi *Jullie - Voi *Zij - Ei (m) / Ele (v) *Eu sunt *Tu eşti *El/Ea este *Noi suntem *Voi sunteţi *Ei/Ele sunt *Minister - Ministru *Inwoner - Locuitor *President - Preşedinte *Vicepresident - Vice-preşedinte *Burger - Cetăţean *Uit (een land, plaats) - din *Van - de, de la *Ik werk aan een - Lucrez la un *n Krant - un Ziar *n Berg - un Munte *n Stad - un Oraş *n Dorp - un Sat *n Gemeente - o Comună (o = vrouwelijk, alle znw's die op ă eindigen zijn vrouwelijk) *Bier - Bere (heel belangrijk ) *Ik vind Roemeens een leuke taal! - Îmi place limba română! *Ik spreek Nederlands en Engels - Vorbesc olandeză şi engleză *Ik wil - Vreau *Ik heb - Am *Ik ben - Sunt *Ik werk - Lucrez *Ik zit - Stau *Ik eet - Mănânc *Ik vind leuk - Mie îmi place *Ik zeg - Spun *Ik spreek - Vorbesc *Ik schrijf - Scriu # Ik drink geen bier :D # Zijn er naamvallen? 28 octombrie 2007 16:53 (UTC) Ja soort van. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 17:02 (UTC) Kind *Copil Het kind *Copilul (niet lachen om de laatste 3 letters ajb) Comună *Gemeente Comuna *De gemeente Vlag van Libertas *Steagul Libertasului Vlag van Lovia (eindigt op A) *Steagul Loviei Vlag van Roemenië (România, eindigt op A) *Steagul României. Pfff, lastig taaltje... 28 octombrie 2007 17:21 (UTC) Ik ga me toch op het Engels houden (grotendeels) hoor Ai o idee pentru http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Williams-Highboroughs. O wat heb ik gezegd? . Wil wel dat je antwoord geeft ;-) Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 17:57 (UTC) :Srry, snap het niet. Idee is idee, en pentru is op denkik, maar verder geraak ik niet. 29 octombrie 2007 18:05 (UTC) Ai = heb (jij) o = een idee = idee pentru = voor Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Pfff, lastig taaltje, wel, wat voor idee wil je dat ik heb? Over haar leven ofzo? 29 octombrie 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::Ja, mss nog wat oude foto's ook? Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::Oké, doe ik wel. 29 octombrie 2007 18:17 (UTC) Begrijp je Roemeens? Nu begin je echt irritant te doen :-P Zet anders ro-1 op je page ;-) Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:30 (UTC) :P Haha, nee hoor, ik heb gewoon Latijn gedaan, doe al 6,5 jaar Frans en ben aan m'n tweede jaar Spaans toe. 29 octombrie 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Als je Italiaans wist dan kon je al 50% Roemeens .. Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:35 (UTC) :::Maar m'n Italiaans is wel heel beperkt hoor;; Buongiorno en gelati 29 octombrie 2007 18:37 (UTC) Lessen Schrijf je in! Alecsandrium Lyceum/Dutch-Romanian Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 17:36 (UTC) Cafenea * Adlibita, waar is het gesitueerd? (Zie RoWikicity:Sondaje). In de Middelandse Zee, of niet? Zo niet, waar daan? We moeten een besluit maken. * met deze kaart? Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 13:57 (UTC) :En de navigatiesjablonen, doen we die ook per plaats zoals bij Highboro? Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 14:16 (UTC) Tsja, ik denk dat ik Petru gelijk geef dat we weinig plek hebben, vooral omdat we op de kaart enkele gemeentes hebben die 3x3 straten groot zijn, die zo groot zijn gemaakt op de kaart. Maar ik vind het wel leuk naast Italië en de vorm van Adlibita is ook leuk. --VitalieMesaje 4 noiembrie 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Hmm ja, maar ik denk dat we geen nieuwe plaatsen meer gaan bouwen totdat we nieuwe gebruikers hebben. En anders, we kunnen de kaart van Adlibita altijd veranderen (we can make the comune smaller). Ik denk niet dat we te weinig plek hebben, kijk naar Libertas, daar zijn ongeveer 20 burgers en ze hebben meer dan genoeg plek. Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 14:36 (UTC) :(Merci voor't vertalen :D) 4 noiembrie 2007 15:07 (UTC) Bijdragen aan Highboro Felicitări! Je maakt nu deel uit van de Adlibitaanse adel. Je mag dat wapenschild op je gebruikerspagina zetten. Alexandru 4 decembrie 2007 19:26 (UTC) UWN Headquarters Is it possible to hire some room in the Castle of Higher Borough for the UWN? The first headquarters will be placed here. Alexandru 9 decembrie 2007 09:21 (UTC) :Of course. Go ahead. 9 decembrie 2007 10:42 (UTC) Nobilimea adlibitană We have names now. You are a Horeiarios. You can put hs. after your name. Alexandru 9 decembrie 2007 16:01 (UTC) :Achter mijn volledige naam of tussen voor- en familienaam? 9 decembrie 2007 16:19 (UTC) ::Between, like this. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 9 decembrie 2007 20:06 (UTC) :::All right :) 10 decembrie 2007 11:33 (UTC) Am o întrebare: The new BVA will start again this weekend. Do you think you're going to work on ECF, so it will be active enough for this stock index? (It will be refreshed every 2 weeks). Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 12:53 (UTC) :I'm already working on it (Mariposa Campground), so yes. 5 ianuarie 2008 12:57 (UTC) ::OK. Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 12:58 (UTC) BVA thumb Salut! Your company has been put on the BVA! The first update will be done on January 14. :How does your company's value increase? If you expand it from time to time, your company can become one of the largest from the UWN and BVA. :I've put a box with values on the page of your company. Mult succes! Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 19:52 (UTC)